Time Travelers
This show is about two best friends becoming Time Travelers. Plot The best friends, Ken and AJ, were trying to find love. They decided to go to this carnival. At the carnival, there was a fortune teller. Ken and AJ just thought this was joke and didn't think anything would happen, but they were very wrong. She made them drink a potion. The potion sent them into a world to find their true love. Each day of the week they were sent into different worlds. They figure out what they are after a week of confusion, time travelers. To break the curse not only will they have to complete each level in each world without even knowing the task, but they will have to find 10 true loves in each world. Will Ken and AJ ever be able to escape? Worlds * Monday ** Camelot. Home to King Arthur and his people. King Arthur has made it his wish to eliminate all magical beings. Ken has made it his goal to save the magical beings. AJ has made her goal to be with the King to change his views. What will happen if their secret gets revealed? * Tuesday ** Mystic Falls. Home to all the vampires, werewolves, witches, and much more. Two sides: The Originals and Volturi. Both sides want the time travelers. Ken and AJ has to make a decision on which to join. AJ joins the Originals while Ken joins Volturi. How will this affect their future? * Wednesday ** Riverdale. A normal town with dark secrets. Ken and AJ find themselves staying at the Bates Motel. Here, they have the chance to go to school. How bad can that be? * Thursday ** What other way is there to describe this world other than the Town of Zombies? Ken and AJ embarks on a completely different supernatural world as they encounter zombies. Will they cure the zombies from the disease or from their hunger? * Friday ** Earth but not as we know it. The planet has been destroyed, and juvenile prisoners have been sent to see if the land is safe. However, there are grounders there who watch out carefully for their land. How will this affect Ken and AJ? Who can they really trust? * Saturday ** San Francisco. Home to the Mai. This is a place fulled with new supernatural beings. However, these creatures are deadly. Just one kiss will kill a human (or time traveler). How will Ken and AJ find love? * Sunday ** The Royal Castle. Home to the King, Queen, Prince, and Princess. However, the Prince and Princess are Ken and AJ. They have to find love through a selection process. Who will they choose? Episodes Dating Contract Ken Monday # Morgana (Episode 6-) # ReginaM (Episode 8 -) Wednesday # EmmaDe (Episode 5-) Friday # Clarke (Episode 2-) AJ Tuesday # Landon (Episode 4-) Wednesday # Reggie (Episode 8 -) Saturday # Alek (Episode 8 - )